


Visit

by AzureDarknessYugi



Category: Sobo to Boku ~Obaa-chan Nanika Dechau yoo~, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Bathroom Sex, Breast Fucking, Clothed Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Nipple Licking, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sex on Toilet, Sitting Sex, Standing Sex, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: A grown-up Yugi visits a woman named Minako he knew since he was young. Now with more courage, Yugi tells her what he feels about her.





	Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a hentai-NV called Sobo to Boku ~Obaa-chan, Nanika Dechau yoo~.

A black haired woman is waiting at the train station with great anticipation. She's was going to meet someone she hasn't seen in a long while. "I hope he recognizes me like this," the woman said with a worried tone. She did tell him where to meet up when she was talking to the person she's meeting on the phone.

The train arrives and the woman gets off her seat then makes her way to the train. As the people got out the woman tries to find the one she's looking for. A young man in a baseball cap walks up to her and said. "It's great to see you Minako!" the woman recognizes the voice she heard on the phone and smiles. A young man walks up to him with a smile on his face too. He has a hat on his head to hide who he really is.

"My, look how much you have grown. You use to be up to my chest but now you're at eye level," Minako said while patting his head. She didn't say his name out loud is because the young man she's meeting is Yugi Muto, the King of Games. Since he is known to wear leather a lot is wearing a double-sleeved shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"And look you still haven't aged a day," Yugi said hugging Minako who happily returns the hug. Yugi hides a blush because her large breasts are pressing up against his chest. It was Minako's turn to blush when Yugi holds her hand "Shall we?" he asks smiling.

Minako recompose herself and said. "Sure, you must hungry from that long trip of yours," on cue, Yugi's stomach growls.

"Sorry," Yugi said blushing.

Minako giggles. "Let's get some food in you." She grabs his arms and leads Yugi to her home. Pressing her large breast on his bicep. On the way, Minako said. "It's nice to have dinner with someone," Yugi becomes really quite when hearing that, and made up his mind on something.

It did not take long to arrive at Minako's home. She opens the door and lets Yugi in. As she gets food ready Yugi changes into a new set of pajamas. Which was only a pair of indigo pajama pants. When Minako sees him blushes again. "Oh my, don't you look...fit," this is the first time Minako saw large muscles up close. She can't tear her eyes off Yugi's abs, pecs, and biceps. "May I touch them?" she asks meekly.

"Sure," he said nodding and puts his hands on his hips.

Slowly, Minako reaches out a puts her hands on Yugi's muscles. Feeling them Minako is entranced by them. Her hands travel from his shoulders to his arms, then to his arms, and finally his abs. It was then she sees a bulge in his pants, and it's pretty big. Minako looks up him. "Your touch feels nice," Yugi said in a soothing tone.

He is looking right into her eyes Yugi holds her chin and pulls her in close. Minako is surprised by that. "I love you Minako. I've always been for a while," he said.

"You have?!" Minako said with wide eyes. She now what all those peculiar looks Yugi use to give her mean. Yugi nods and kisses her and both of his arms wrap around her waist. Minako rests her hands on Yugi's chest. She lets out a surprised moan when Yugi began to feel her ass with one hand. Yugi takes this chance to deepen the kiss and move her so she's pressed up against the fridge.

He wraps his arm around one leg of Minako's and lifts it up then moves his other hand until it goes under her panties and into her pussy deeply. Minako holds onto Yugi has he moves his fingers. It's been a long while since a man had touched her there. She forgot how it feels. How good it feels. She can feel her feel hard erection rubbing against her.

It must be painful for him so Minako pulls down his pants then grabs his dick which feels hot in her hand. Her fingers coil around it and start to move her hand up and down his shaft. It does shock her that she's going something like this with Yugi. "Are you sure you want to do something like this..with an old lady like me?" Minako asks while still kissing Yugi.

"I do with no doubt in my mind," Yugi said smiling.

Hearing the honesty in his voice makes Minako's heart flutter with joy. "Take your fingers out for a moment," Minako asks. Yugi nods and goes what she requests then Minako guides his cock into her pussy. Minako moans into Yugi's mouth as he moves his hips. Getting his cock really deep inside her. Minako brakes the kiss and moans loudly.

Lifting her other leg Yugi holds Minako up and moves his hips. "It's been so long since I've made love!" Minako said moaning right into Yugi's ear which makes him extra hard. The black haired woman is not going to lie, Yugi's cock feels really good. She couldn't believe she's fucking a younger man.

Feeling her fridge door on her back starts to feel uncomfortable. "Can we take this to the bedroom?" Minako asks.

"Sure," Yugi said and carries Minako all the way to her bedroom. He knows where it is because Minako told him when he wanted to change.

Arriving in Minako's room Yugi lays her on the bed and moves his hips again. As he did that unbuttons Minako's pink blouse and pulls up her pale yellow bra. Freeing her 97cm breasts. Yugi lets go of her hips and rub Minako's breasts. Despite her age, her breasts still feel soft like marshmallows. Minako grabs Yugi's wrists and hooks her legs around his hips. She closes her eyes and moves her head back. "I'm...I'm cumming!" Minako said and arch her back and coats Yugi's cock in her juices. Shortly after, Yugi cums too. Pouring his seed into her womb.

Minako bites her lip. "We should eat before the food gets cold."

"You're right. I don't want to wast your cooking." Yugi said and pulls out. "Expect for this to happen again."

Minako smiles. "I look forward to it."

The next day Yugi and Minako are sitting together watching TV but that's not all, Minako is giving Yugi a hand job. While he is grabbing her breast and fingering her pussy. Minako lets go of Yugi and lays on the couch. She pulls up her violet skirt and opens her blouse. Showing Yugi she's not wearing a bra and panties. "Make love to me again please," Minako asks with a smile.

"With pleasure," Yugi said and plunges his cock deep into the older woman's pussy. Minako moans loudly and puts her hands on his back. Yugi leans in and puts one hand around her waist and another behind her head. He then kisses her passionately. Minako is more than happy to return the kiss. When she learns Yugi was going to spend the summer with her. The last thing she expects is to have sex with Yugi.

She's not complaining tho. The sex Yugi gave her yesterday is the best she has ever had and she can't help but want more. Minako stops kissing Yugi to say. "Let me try something I haven't done before."

Yugi's curiosity is peaked "What's that?"

"You need to pull out and lay on her back," Minako said.

"Sure!" Yugi said nodding and does what she asks. Holding her large breasts together Minako wraps them around Yugi's cock. He moans loudly when his manhood getting cover by her tits. "You haven't done something like this before?!" Yugi asks.

Minako giggles by how surprised Yugi is. "No, my late husband wasn't into sex like you~" seeing his head pocking out her breasts, licks it.

Yugi moans, "I just want to make sure you are well loved."

"Thank you," Minako smiles and moves her tongue faster. She can tastes the pre-cum leaking out of Yugi's dick. She wraps her lips around it and sucks it hard.

"Minako!" Yugi moans loudly and shoots his load into the older woman's mouth. She drinks much as she can but their still so much. So the rest pours onto her breasts. When she swallows Yugi's cum Minako's sexual passion reignites. Minako lathers his seed all over her large tits. It was then Yugi gets an idea.

"Do you still have that light violet apron?" Yugi asks.

"Yes, why?" Minako asks a little confused.

"You'll see," Yugi smiles. A few minutes later Minako does when she stands in the kitchen only wearing an apron.

"This is really embarrassing," Minako said with a bright blush.

"Don't worry, it's only me here," Yugi said and hugs Minako which puts her at ease. "We need to do something to spice up sex."

"I see your point," Minako said then leans over a counter and her breasts pokes out her apron upon doing that. Yugi walks behind Minako and pulls down his pants. His cock landing on Minako's plump ass. Minako bits her lips and waits in anticipation for Yugi's huge manhood to enter her pussy. Yugi holds her love handles and plunges his dick. "I love feeling your cock deep inside me!" she moans as her young lover fucks her.

The loud moans of pleasure she did echos throughout the kitchen. Yugi's hands travel up her body and grab her breasts. A smile forms on her lips when Yugi rubs her nipples. "You like my breasts, don't you Yugi!" she said his name in a high pitch tone because Yugi's dick keeps hitting her womb over and over again.

"I do!" Yugi groans. "I can't get enough of them!"

Minako giggles, "They're all yours!"

"Thank you!" Yugi groans and cums inside Minako.

"You let so much again," Minako said moaning and rolls her hips. Yugi's stomach growls. "Someone is hungry," she giggles. Yugi chuckles nervously and rubs the back of his head.

He then thought of something. "Want to eat out? My treat." Yugi said.

"Y-You mean like a date?!" Minako said blushing.

"Yes," Yugi said smiling.

Still blushing Minako nods. "Do I have to wear anything special?" Minako asks.

Yugi shakes his head. "No, just wear something casual but we do need to take a bath as we smell like sex."

Minako smells herself and chuckles. "We do."

They went to the bathroom for a bath but seeing Minako's naked body got him hard again. He hugs the older woman from behind. "You look pretty with your hair down." She moans when he rubs her nipple and clit. Minako feels Yugi's cock between her ass cheeks. She holds his wrists and turns her head. They lock lips and kiss each other passionately.

Their tongues fight for dominance. It didn't matter who is winning because the only thing that matters, is how good it feels. The lovers close their eyes and lets pleasure wash over them. Minako spreads her legs so Yugi can touch her pussy better. He does and inserts two fingers deep inside her pussy. Due to being in the bathroom both Yugi and Minako can hear the sounds of her pussy much more loudly.

"Thank you!" Minako said in between kisses and grinding against Yugi. His cock twitches because Minako's soft ass feels good. It feels like he's going to cum. "Not yet~," Minako said breaking the kiss. She walks towards a nearby wall, puts her hand on it and shakes her ass. Getting the message Yugi does not want to keep her waiting quickly plunges his cock deep inside her pussy.

Thanks to his touch her pussy is really wet, allowing his dick to slide in smoothly. Lifting her right leg Yugi pumps his hip. The bathroom enhanced the sounds of skin smacking against each other. "YUGI!" Minako cries out and cums hard. Her juices drip down onto the floor. Minako turns her upper body to face him. She puts a hand on her ass and looks at him with a lustful gaze.

Yugi keeps thrusting until he cums into her womb. The lovers moan loudly and are out of breath. "Now we take a bath," Yugi said panting.

"Yes," Minako said. Yugi pulls out and gets in the bath then Minako. She rests on Yugi's lap and lets the warm water put her at ease. "This is nice," Minako said with a relaxed sigh.

"It is," Yugi said and wraps his arms around her waist.

"You're getting me hooked on sex," Minako said and rubs Yugi's cheek. "You better take responsibility."

Yugi smiles, "I will, that's why I'm taking you out on a date."

A smiling Minako closes her eyes and takes a small nap.

After their bath, the two lovers got dressed and heads to the mall. Yugi still has to wear a disguise. To not overwhelm Minako, Yugi takes her to a standard restaurant. The food they ate is pretty good. When they finish have a small chat. "Sorry I was a bit forward this yesterday," Yugi said. "I just held back my feeling for so long."

Minako shakes her head, "It's fine Yugi, I was taken back at first but your actions proved to me how true your love is." Minako said.

"And I'll make sure to treat you like a queen," Yugi said winking and resting his chin on his hand. Minako blushes heavily when he said that. Tho she had plenty of sex and is completely satisfied, her pussy starts to heat up with lust. Making Minako rub her legs together. She notices she has a lot more energy.

"There's still time in the day. Want to do something to pass the time?" Yugi asks with a seductive smile. Unable to handle her urges any longer only nods. Yugi motions to a waiter so he can pay the bill. Then takes Minako by the hand and leads her out the restaurant. Yugi's fingers interlock with Minako's who rests her head on his shoulder.

He takes her to the public bathroom. Entering in an empty stall Minako sits on the toilet, and much to Yugi's surprise Minako, and almost rips her blouse open. Her large breasts jiggle as they are set free. Once again she's not wearing a bra. Her hard, perky nipples make Yugi's mouth dry and he licks his lips. "You can suck on them if you want~," Minako said rubbing her breasts. Rolling her fingers over her nipples. Yugi nods and instantly lunges forward to suck on her nipples. He sucks on one and rubs the other with his index and middle finger. He switches so both of her nipples can get equal treatment.

Minako didn't bother to hold back her moans. She just let it flow out of her mouth not caring how loud she is. Feeling Yugi's bugle pressing on her opens his pants then guides his man meat into her hot pussy. Yugi moans into Minako's nipple as hot wetness envelop his dick. He instinctively moves his hips.

"Yugi!" Minako cries out. "Harder! Fuck me harder!" right as she said that Yugi moves his hips the way Minako really likes. With the combination of her nipples getting sucked and his cock fucking her deeply, is enough to make her cum. She lets out a loud orgasmic scream. Yugi stops his hips so Minako can catch her breath. "I'm going to miss this when you live."

Yugi smiles, "You don't have to because I'm staying."

Minako's eyes widen, "Really."

"Yes, you're not going live alone again." hearing that Minako gets teary-eyed and kisses Yugi. Both Yugi and Minako live a peaceful life with many children. One of their sons Yugi named after his hero. The one who taught him courage.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story on my birthday


End file.
